


leave the lights on when you stay

by foxgloved



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daisy laughs, pausing their movement. “You know,” she says, “I'm not going anywhere.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave the lights on when you stay

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'fake your death' by mcr. there are a few references to ward, and brief past leo/jemma, as well as both jemma and daisys ptsd.

The dim lighting in the room hangs over them, swaying together beside the glow of a nightlamp. Jemma buries her face in Daisy's warm shoulder, inhaling the scent of her cinnamon... perfume? Body wash? Jemma sighs it away -- it doesn't matter -- and tightens her already white-knuckled grip on Daisy's hand.

Daisy laughs, pausing their movement. “You know,” she says, “I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know.” _Do you?_ a nagging voice in her head asks.

Jemma hates that voice, but she can't will it away no matter how hard she tries. It's a part of her, she supposes, even with the weight of its negativity.

“I'm just -- scared.”

Silence. Jemma almost peels away to look at Daisy's face, but Daisy resumes their slow dancing, free palm spreading across Jemma's hip.

“Me, too,” Daisy admits. She sounds resigned about saying it, and stills. As though she--really is afraid.

“Daisy....” Jemma does pull away this time, dragging her face away from Daisy's shoulder. “I've never really -- felt this strong about anyone before.”

Daisy's eyebrows lift, a smirk of some sort crossing her lips. “Not even Fitz?” she suggests.

Jemma flushes. She'd been expecting it, but even so --

“He was -- is -- like my brother.” She sets her shoulders, determined. “And he's told me he thinks of me as a sister, and only that, as of late.”

“It's fine,” Daisy assures, brushing her thumb across Jemma's cheek. They're moving again -- Daisy leaning back to let Jemma lead this time. “You two -- something happened with you, though, right?”

“Ah -- something,” Jemma affirms. She looks to her feet. “I'm going to fall on you,” she warns, changing the subject without meaning to.

Daisy smiles. Jemma, looking at her, thinks of the day they'd first met on the Bus, how innocent and sweet her smile had been. Well, maybe not innocent so much, but... it hadn't been as hesitant as it is even now that most of what's been trying to kill them is gone. Maybe Daisy looks happy, but Jemma knows none of them can ever feel completely at ease, safe. They've been through too much, and Daisy... Daisy, probably the most of any of them.

_Who did this to you?_ she almost asks. But she doesn't need an answer to that. It would go unanswered -- and ruin the soft, hazy mood settled in the air around them. Besides, she already knows.

“Maybe falling isn't so bad,” Daisy says after another few moments.

Jemma giggles. “Are we talking about the dance anymore?” She asks it even as she spins Daisy (as much spinning as she, who has two left feet, can do) to the side.

“Who knows.” Daisy shrugs, and then Jemma stops when her grip on her squeezes tighter for a moment.

“Is something wrong?”

“Can I kiss you?”

It's both an answer and not an answer; one, at least, that takes Jemma aback. She opens her mouth and closes it, face aflame. Daisy must take her hesitance for something else, because she backs up, mumbling something about getting back to her room --

“Yes,” Jemma blurts, finding her voice. She's a little impressed she doesn't stutter, but the word comes out much too breathy and she winces at her own eagerness.

Daisy blinks. “I -- Jemma, if you don't want to --”

“Daisy,” Jemma interrupts. She rests her fingers back on Daisy's shoulder, beaming. “I just told you I'd never felt stronger about anyone than I do you. I danced with you.” Her voice rises in volume, the word danced echoing around the room. “I don't dance with anyone -- I can't dance.”

“You danced fine to me,” Daisy says. She laughs, shakes her head. “I can't dance either. And -- I guess you're right.”

And then, she kisses Jemma.

Jemma's always read about how the first kiss is like fireworks; sparks going off behind the two people pressed together. Maybe they're outside, one pulling the other by the arm back to them, rain cascading down over their bodies.

But this isn't like that.

It's even better. It's special and yet nothing special at all -- it could have been just another kiss. The fact that it's Daisy, the one Jemma's harbored a crush on since they met, makes it special enough.

The kiss is soft -- chaste, even, just a simple push of lips on lips. Even as they pull away at the same time, it lingers, and they smile at each other.

“I _should_ go,” Daisy whispers. She glances to the door and rolls her mouth together, her body quaking with laughter. “Why do I feel like Coulson or May is going to burst in right now like the mom in _Mean Girls_?”

Jemma swats her on the shoulder. She has to get up on her tiptoes to kiss Daisy again, first again on the lips and next on the cheeks. She's always liked kissing -- if you like the person a lot, she thinks it has a certain special intimacy to it.

She more than likes Daisy, of course. But now, now with the room so quiet and her lips on Daisy's face, the looks in both their eyes...

She's sure she doesn't have to say it. Not tonight.

“Goodnight, Daisy,” she says after she leads Daisy to the doorway.

“Goodnight, Jemma.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual u can find me on [tumblr](http://wltchlight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
